


Delicately New

by mirilik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirilik/pseuds/mirilik
Summary: And still. Still Louis is a nervous wreck and all that only because of a boy. A pretty boy, definitely, but that’s not all. It’s because this boy, since they met six months ago, has become Louis’ best friend. He’s probably Louis’ favourite human being and he’s the one who managed to tuck the L-word back into Louis’ heart and head without even trying and even though Louis told himself hundreds of times, that he’s not ready for such a commitment.





	Delicately New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Have fun reading and please feel free to leave comments or kudos, they would make me really happy :)

Louis is sitting in a District Line train on his way to Hammersmith. His heart is rapidly pounding in his chest; his knuckles drumming a coincidental beat into his thighs. He doesn’t know what will happen as soon as he knocks on that door of that flat on the fifth floor. He does have a lot of hopes and daydreamed about this moment quite enough to have an answer to every situation that might occur. 

Louis glides his fingers through his hair, hoping that he doesn’t destroy his carefully constructed style. He doesn’t think that his appearance would make any difference anymore for this case.

He feels a little ridiculous. He’s twenty-eight; he’s working as the head of a whole department at a big firm in London; he’s traveled through Asia and Australia alone with only his rucksack as company and he managed to work his way up until he was able to help his mum buy a bigger house. 

And still. Still Louis is a nervous wreck and all that only because of a boy. A pretty boy, definitely, but that’s not all. It’s because this boy, since they met six months ago, has become Louis’ best friend. He’s probably Louis’ favourite human being and he’s the one who managed to tuck the L-word back into Louis’ heart and head without even trying and even though Louis told himself hundreds of times, that he’s not ready for such a commitment. 

But Harry is just - Harry. He’s someone who makes you smile when he smiles at you; he texts you silly thoughts throughout the day but also has deep conversations with you in the middle of night; he charms his way into your mum’s and siblings’ hearts by baking three different cakes, so everybody has something that they like; he gives his cut off locks to charity, so that one day a sick child is able to have a pretty wig; he seems to read every wish from your lips and tells probably the worst jokes in the world.

And yeah, Louis is probably very in love with him. And that scares him, and excites him so much. He wishes nothing more than to be able to say that Harry Styles is his and that he belongs to Harry. 

He noticed the change in their behaviour towards each other just about two weeks ago. They were a bit more calmer with each other but at the same time every little brush of their hands or look into each other’s eyes made electricity zip through his body. He probably knew from the start of their friendship that he would be gone for Harry in no time.

He just never really dared to believe, that Harry might like him back. 

But he somehow does. At least that’s what Harry told him last night, when he was still visiting his sister in Manchester and was skyping Louis, since they can’t manage to not talk to each other for three days. It was late, they were both sleepy and somehow words spilled over both of their lips, that they only were brave enough to say in the dark, through a screen, both cuddled into their blankets.

And now Louis is on his way to Harry to talk. To really talk. And hopefully kiss. 

He wishes nothing more than to be _more_ with his best friend. And he’s finally doing something about it.

**

Louis is sitting on a couch in a flat on the fifth floor, somewhere in Hammersmith. His heart is rapidly beating in his chest, but his knuckles aren’t drumming a coincidental beat into his thighs. 

Instead his fingers are weaved through short, silky curls; his legs are wrapped around a slim waist and his lips smile into the lips of his best friend. His boyfriend. They have established that.

He’s probably never been this excited in his life and has definitely never been this happy.


End file.
